


My Beautiful Boy

by malikstone



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 100 percent fluff, 14 year old Harry, 19 year old Zayn, M/M, Protective Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malikstone/pseuds/malikstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn likes Louis new 14 year old step brother more than he should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Beautiful Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Super fluffy! Also, in this Mark is Louis' real dad and he has no sisters, or they're with his mom, you decide.
> 
> find me on tumblr at malikstone.tumblr.com

Harry's mum and Louis' dad, Mark, met when Harry was twelve. They met through Anne's friend Brian, who Harry called Uncle Brain even though he wasn't  _really_  his uncle and obviously his name wasn't  _really_  Brain. 

He likes Louis dad, he's nice to him and he's funny and makes the best nachos ever. 

He meets Louis a few weeks after meeting Mark. He likes Louis too, he's funny, and witty and pretty and nice, just not to him.

It wasn't a secret Louis didn't like him, but that didn't stop Harry from trying. He wasn't necessarily doing it for himself, because yeah he wanted Louis to like him but if he didn't then he didn't. 

But his mum likes Mark a lot, and Harry just wants Louis to be civil with him so his mum can be happy with Mark and not worry about whether her children were getting along with his. 

Eventually, when Anne and Mark got engaged when Harry was one week away from being thirteen, he explained this to Louis. Told him he just wanted Louis to not be a dick to him in front of everyone, not make it obvious he didn't like Harry, because he just wanted his mum to be happy.

Louis stopped being mean to him, at least in front of people, because he liked Anne a lot. She was a nice lady, and she made his dad happy so that was good enough for him. It wasn't  _her_  fault her son was annoying and dorky and weird.

So, Anne and Mark get married when Harry's nearly fifteen. It's a smaller wedding, with only close family and friends. Harry gets to hang out with Niall because his parents were of course invited, and Louis has his two friends he has refused to introduce Harry to until now.

Harry's sitting at his table with Niall, Louis and his friends. He and Niall are talking about one of the boys in their class when Louis groans and says "Shut the fuck up Harry,  _God_ , you are so  _gay_." 

"Louis,  _you're_  gay. Don't be so harsh." A large boy with stern brown eyes says. Harry smiles sadly and blushes. 

"Thanks, uh, Louis' friend...But it's fine. I'm used to him."

The boy smiles at him, his whole face lighting up and his eyes crinkling at the corners. "I'm Liam, just ignore Louis till he moves out next year yeah? Don't listen to a word he says." 

"Thanks, Liam." Harry says shyly. 

Okay, so Harry's not the best at talking too people, or being around them at all. He's very shy, but very sensitive and pretty mature for his age, so his counselor and mum say.

Louis ignores him after that, Liam smiles at him every now and then, or tries to talk to Harry or Niall about things. Louis other friend, Zayn, he's heard them say, stays quiet mostly. But he does smile wide and friendly, with his tongue peeking out from behind his teeth, and winks at Harry when Liam and Niall start bugging him about what boy he likes. Harry blushes deeply and focuses on his plate so nobody will see.

Eventually he and Niall get up to go dance, and suddenly there's a huge hand around Niall's bicep and he's being spun around by Liam while he yells something about Niall being the prettiest princess in the land. Harry's pretty sure he's drunk.

He giggles from his spot in the middle of the crowd even though he's stopped dancing since he feels like an idiot doing it alone. Zayn comes up and asks where Niall and Liam went and Harry shrugs. 

Call me maybe starts playing and both boys groan loudly at the same time, making Harry giggle again. They start singing it (more like shouting it horribly) to each other, dancing crazy and sloppy. Zayns hand comes to rest at Harry's side but they're still arms length apart, so Harry doesn't freak out much.

\- x -

Harry and Niall get a ride home earlier than Gemma, Louis, Harrys mum and now step-dad. They go to the new house where he, his mum, Mark and Louis will be moving in to.

Gemma's going back too Uni, which kind of terrifies Harry. Mark and Anne will be leaving in three weeks for their Honey Moon, and since Mark's a 'go big or go home' kinda guy, they'll be gone to Bora Bora for a whole month. So he'll be left alone with Louis. 

Anne felt horrible about it at first, leaving Harry alone with someone he doesn't really know for a whole month only three weeks  after moving in to an entirely new house.  But Harry told her he'd be fine, and if he felt unsafe at any time he'd just go to Nialls, since they were practically family.

Louis doesn't come home that night, but Harry doesn't mind. Anne and Mark tell him how good he looked in his suit and tease him about how one day when he's marrying his husband they're going to be there to embarrass the living hell out of him. Niall thinks it's hilarious how much Mark playfully makes fun of Harry, and so does Harry.

\- x -

The next three weeks pass by fast. Harry gets his room painted a grey color with white trim, he sees Liam and Zayn more, and Louis even lets him hang out with them a few times, even though he ignores Harry anyway. Harry spends most of this time trying to stare at Zayn as much as possible without being caught, he's just so  _pretty_ , and  _nice_  and  _funny_  and  _perfect_. 

But soon enough he's hugging his mum goodbye and trying not too cry. They're close, she's going to be gone for a whole month and Harry's never even been alone for an entire night. 

He stays strong, though, because Anne deserves to go have fun and be spoiled. 

Half an hour after they're out the door, Liam and Zayn are coming through it with pizza and beer.

Harry sighs and goes to the kitchen, rummaging around to find something to eat for dinner when someone says 'hey' behind him. 

He turns around too see Zayn leaning against the wall, smiling. Harry smiles back weakly and says a quiet 'hi.'

"Hey," Zayn says pushing off the wall to walk over to Harry, resting his hand on Harry's shoulder and bending down a little so they're the same height, "You alright?" He asks softly.

Harry blushes and nods, feeling like a stupid little kid. Zayn's always nice to Harry, convinces Louis to let him watch movies with them and carries him to bed when he accidentally falls asleep on his or Liams shoulder (never Louis's because he wont let him get that close) and yeah, Harry really fucking likes him.

"M'fine. Just..scared." He feels like an idiot saying it, since Zayn's nineteen and moving out of his parents house, into his own flat with Liam in a month, and Harry's only going to be fifteen in two weeks. He sits on the bar stool against the island and picks at his jeans. "She's never left me before, and I want her to go and have fun and stuff, but Louis ignores me unless you or mum or dad (Harry's taken to calling him that once in a while, it makes both Anne and Mark beam) force him to pay attention to me, so I'm gonna be alone pretty much..and I've never been alone."

"Aw, come here, Haz." Zayn says, and Harry thinks he's joking, trying to make fun of him like Louis would, until he looks up and Zayns walking back over to him with his arms out. Harry runs into them right away, clinging to the fabric of Zayns hoodie in the middle of his back, since he's taller than Harry. Zayn squeezes him tight and runs his fingers through his hair, and Harry hums happily. 

"It'll be fine, Harry. Me or Liam will be here at least once a day, we wont let Louis not take care of you. And Niall will come visit yeah? You'll be okay." Zayn soothes softly, now running his hands down Harrys spine. 

"Thanks, Zayn." Harry mumbles into Zayns chest.

"Lads," Liam says behind them, making Harry jump back, turning wide eye'd too Liam, who just smiles, "Pizza's getting cold."

So they eat pizza and watch Clueless while Louis and Zayn pretend to complain, but Harry and Liam know they like it just as much as they do.

Sometimes when Harry laughs or giggles he'll pretend he doesn't see Zayn smiling fondly at him from the corner of his eye, but screams on the inside.

\- x -

When Liam and Zayn are leaving, Louis walks Liam out so they can snog in front of the door for five minutes. Harry's on his way up to bed when Zayn stops him.

"Gimmie your phone." He says, holding out his hand.

Harry looks at him, confused, but does it anyway. Zayn puts his number in and hands it back. "Call me or text me if you need anything okay?"

" _Call me, beep me if ya wanna reach me!_ " Harry sing-songs doing a strange wiggle, making Zayn laugh. 

"Fuck that, I'm not a ginger with pointy boobs." He says.

"Nah, much prettier than Kim." Harry says blushing shyly, biting his lip. 

Zayn laughs, ruffles his hair (resisting the urge to grab Harry and pepper kisses all over his face, he's just so  _cute_ ) and says "See you later, love." as he leaves.

Harry spends an hour laying in bed listening to his Ipod, day dreaming about kissing Zayn before he falls asleep.

\- x -

Harry wakes up from loud banging and laughter down stairs at 2:00PM. He groans and rolls over to check his phone. 

**Niall Horan**  
 _be there at 4, Greg's going to drop me off on his way to work._

**Harry Styles**  
 _k, door should be unlocked._

He yawns and paws at his eyes, stretching and making a squeaking noise when it feels good.

After going to the washroom and making sure he doesn't look like a poofy haired idiot, he pads down the stairs too see Liam holding Louis in the air with one arm around his middle, while he stirs what looks like soup. 

"Afternoon, Sleeping Beauty!" Liam says grandly.

Harry laughs, having a short shoving/poking fight with him before Louis ends it with a loud huff of annoyance. He sits at the table and tries not to stare at Zayn, but he can feel his cheeks heating at the memory of all his day dreaming last night.

"Um, Louis?" He says hesitantly.

"What?" Louis snaps, putting the pot of soup on a different burner.

"Can you help me set up my TV after like you said you would yesterday? Niall's coming to play video games at 4. Please?" He doesn't look up from the toast Zayn handed him when he sat down, he knows Louis is probably glaring at him.

"Do it yourself, Harry. You're a big boy now." Louis says matter-of-factly.

"It's too heavy! It'll take like two minutes,  _please_  Louis?" He pleads, eyes going wide. 

"What makes you think I can do it if you can't? I'm practically the same fucking size you idiot!" Louis says loudly.

"Louis!" Zayn growls fiercely, "Stop being such a fucking douche bag." 

Louis stares wide eye'd at Zayn, who shakes his head and turns to smile at Harry, face softening immediately. "I'll do it for you okay? Louis' right, he's too much of a wimp, anyway." He says winking.

Harry blushes and bites his lip, smiling up at Zayn, trying not too laugh. "Yeah, thanks."

Louis scoffs, and Zayn shoots him another harsh glare, making him sigh in defeat, and brings them each a bowl of soup, even asking Harry if he wants crackers. Harry smiles thankfully at Zayn.

\- x -

"So, Niall's coming too hangout, yeah?" Zayn asks from behind the TV across from Harry's bed, where he's sitting cross legged pretending not to stare at Zayns arms. They may not be as big as Liam or Lou's but Harry loves them anyway. 

"Yeah," Harry nods, "We're like, brothers I guess, so he invites himself over all the time." 

Zayn chuckles and Harry laughs too, but stops, almost choking, when Zayn asks "Brothers eh? So you guys don't make out or anything?"

" _What!?_ " Harry says loudly, "Ew! No! Nialls like, cute n shit, but, _ew_. He's like my brother, that'd be like kissing  _Louis_." Harry wrinkles his nose and shutters at the thought of kissing Niall or Louis, and Zayn laughs again.

"Alright then who're you kissing? C'mon, you can tell me. I know you kids these days start doin' this shit way to early."

Harry blushes, shaking his head. "Um..I've never - uh.."

"Oh!" Zayn exclaims from where he's now sitting beside Harry on the bed. "Well, that's alright yeah? Better to save it for someone who'll hopefully make it good for you." Zayn laughs and puts his arm around Harrys shoulders. "A lot of people your age don't even know what they're doing yet."

"But, isn't it like, weird?  I'm almost fifteen. And if I'm not doing it now and getting practice like everyone else I'm gonna suck when they're all good at it then no one's ever gonna want to kiss me. Oh god! Don't tell Louis! Please!" Harry puts his head in his hands and Zayn squeezes his neck. 

"I'm not gonna tell anyone, love." 

Harry sighs a breath of relief, just as the door of his room bangs open and Niall comes running in, jumping on Harry and giving him a nookie.

Zayn laughs and tells Harry he'll see him later, and he hopes they have fun. Harry loses all the games he and Niall play, too distracted by thoughts of Zayn.

\- x -

Its been four days since Zayns seen Harry. He hasn't been going over to the house much, since his friend Adam is in town and Harry sleeps all the time, so when he is there, Zayn doesn't get to see his cute little face. 

He kind of misses the curly haired boy. He's just so bright and beautiful and innocent and adorable and he understood things about Zayn that not even Liam gets, and Liam gets  _everything_.

Really, Zayn was starting to get worried about the thoughts he was having about Harry. It was one thing to think your best friends new younger step brother was cute, but it was completely different to think they're beautiful and fantastic and funny and want to cuddle them and hold them and kiss them.

As he was thinking this, he wasn't paying attention to Liam and Adam talking to him, but jumped when his phone started vibrating in his pocket. Pulling it out, he saw the name 'Harry Styles' and answered quickly.

"Hullo?"

He heard some sniffling, then a quiet "Zayn?"

"Yeah, love. Are you okay? Whats wrong?" Zayn asked leaning forward, resting his elbows on his knee's.

"Hey! Who're you talking too?" Liam asked.

Zayn waved him off, not really paying attention because it sounded like Harry was _crying_  and it was practically breaking his heart. 

"Oh! Are you busy? I'm sorry, I'll go, it's fine." Harry rushed out.

"No!" Zayn practically shouted, getting strange looks from Liam and Adam sitting on his bed. "It's fine, Harry. It's just Liam. What's wrong?"

Harry sniffles again, and whimpers slightly. "I just..tried to do laundry? I  _swear_  I did it right! I've done it before obviously, but the bubbles overflowed and Louis got really really m-mad and he called me a fucking idiot and other things..and he shoved me, so I tried to walk passed him to leave the room and I accidentally bumped him, I r-really didn't mean too, but then he started kicking me and hitting me so I had to run into my r-room and I don't know what to do!" 

By now Harry was full on sobbing, and yeah it might not be the worst thing in the world, but Harry was sensitive and liked to please people, and was easily saddened if people were upset with him, so Zayn was practically fuming. Louis had no reason too be such a dickhead about everything Harry did.

"It's okay Haz, you're in your room still right?" 

"Yeah." Harry whimpered.

"Okay," Zayn said getting up from his spot on the floor, reaching for his keys. "I'll be there as soon as I can, I'm coming right now so stay there okay?" 

"Yeah, thank you Zayn." 

They hung up, and Zayn rushed out saying a quick "I'll call you later" when Liam asked what was going on with a concerned look. Really he  _should_  tell Liam, since Louis was his boyfriend, but he just needed to get to Harry. 

Zayn sped across town, surprised he didn't kill someone by the time he got there. Walking in to the house, he heard Louis right away. Banging on Harry's door shouting at him to clean everything the fuck up.

"Hey!" Zayn shouted as he got too the top of the staircase, "What the fuck are you doing? He told me you  _hit_  him, are you fucking insane!? He's just a kid!" He yelled, pulling Louis away from Harry's door.

"Yeah, a fucking stupid one! Did he tell you what  _he_  did?" Louis yelled back.

"Yeah, and I know he obviously didn't fucking mean for it too happen! At least he was trying to do something productive. I love you, Louis. But this is fucking ridiculous, I'm getting really sick of your bullshit. I understand this isn't easy for you but it's not any easier for him, and he's been nothing but nice too you. Learn to deal with your problems and act like a fucking adult. You're supposed to be taking care of him, not beating him and making him feel like shit all the time!" Zayn was fuming, breathing harshly and watching Louis with hard eyes.

Louis didn't say anything, just walked to his own room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Zayn took deep breaths, trying to calm down before going to see Harry, knowing having him riled up wouldn't help Harry at all. But the door to his room cracked open, and Harry stood there with big watery eyes, the redness making them even more green, his cheeks flushed, wrapped in his comforter. 

"I don't understand why he hates me so much." Harry hiccuped, his face falling, making him look so utterly broken.

Zayns heart clenched, he hated seeing Harry this way. He wrapped his arms around the back of Harry's knee's, picking him up. Harry automatically wound his arms around Zayns shoulders and started sobbing into his neck.

"It's okay, baby, calm down." He sat on the bed, with his back against the headboard, legs outstretched and set Harry across his lap. "He's just got some problems of his own that he needs to sort out okay? He really doesn't hate you as much as you think, he's just taking it out on you, which isn't fair at all." Zayn said, petting the curls off Harry's forehead. 

Harry looked so young like this, and Zayn felt horrible for wanting to kiss his puffy lips, probably from biting them.

He settled for pecking his forehead softly. Harry was starting too calm down, still on Zayns lap, with his head tucked under Zayns chin getting his breathing back to normal.

"I'm sorry I bugged you, I feel really stupid." Harry muttered.

Zayn pulled his head back to look at Harry's face, but he was blushing and avoiding his eyes. "Why do you feel stupid?"

"Cause I cried, and like, called you for nothing.." He shoved his face in Zayns chest to hide, "Louis' right, I'm such a stupid kid." He mumbled into Zayns shirt.

"Harry," Zayn said, pulling Harry back forcing him to look him in the eye, "You don't ever have to feel stupid for calling me okay? Even if you just wanted me too kill a spider I'd come. You're not a stupid kid. You're intelligent and mature and a very good person."

Harry blushed bright pink, and Zayn thought he looked perfect that way, he loved when Harry blushed. "He, uh - Louis told me I was stupid because..I have a crush on you? He said you don't even like me at all, you were just nice too me because you felt bad."

"Louis an idiot," Zayn growled, "That's not true at all. I  _do_  like you Haz." He said petting Harry's curls again, making his eyes flutter and the corners of his mouth quirk up a little. "More than I should." He added quietly.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, opening his eyes again and tilting his head slightly.

"It's just -" Zayn sighed, contemplating if he should really be saying anything. "I would be lying if I said I didn't have any feelings for you Harry."

Harry smiled wider than Zayns ever seen, so he felt horrible when he had to say "But I don't think I should do anything about these feelings."

Harry's face fell, and Zayn wanted to stab himself. He really didn't want to hurt Harry, but he's only just turning fifteen in six days and Zayn's just turned nineteen, Harry's mum and probably Louis' dad would kill him.

"Why? Am I not good looking enough?" Harry asked sadly. He sounded so upset that Zayn felt like he was going to slowly die from guilt.

"Harry, you're  _definitely_  good looking, don't ever think otherwise." Zayn said, holding Harry's face by his pink cheeks. "You're one of the most beautiful people I've ever seen, okay?" 

Harry nodded, his cheeks squishing, making Zayn laugh. "You're so adorable. I promise you if your mother and new step father wouldn't kill me I would have already taken you on twenty thousand cheesy dates and  stolen your first kiss whether you wanted me to or not." 

"I want you to," Harry said eagerly, sitting up straighter so he was cross legged, but still on Zayns lap. "Nobody will kill you, we can keep it between us for a while, right?" 

Zayn frowned, "Harry..." He really shouldn't, but it's not like Harry would tell anyone, he's smarter than that, he has too realize that this is actually illegal. He'd probably tell Niall though, and who knows if that kid can keep his mouth shut.

"Please?" Harry said sadly, "I know I sound like a begging idiot, but I like you so much, since you winked at me and danced with me at the wedding. I don't feel like its just a fourteen year old crush. I mean, obviously not  _love_  because that's a little fast but..." Harry trailed off, blushing and realizing he was rambling when he saw Zayn smiling fondly at him.

Zayn stayed quiet for a moment, before sighing. "Alright," He said, making Harry beam, "But we have to be careful, yeah? You can't tell anyone."

Harry nodded frantically, "I know, I won't tell anyone!" He said smiling happily. "So, does that mean you're my boyfriend?" Harry asked quietly, the tips of his ears going pink.

Zayn chuckled and ran his fingers through Harry's perfect curls, "Yeah babe, I guess I am." Harry smiled prettily, batting his eyelashes. Zayn lifted him slightly so Harry could move his legs to bracket his thighs. Zayn thought he might freak out, thinking he was already trying to get sexual, but Harry understood and wrapped his arms around Zayns neck tightly, giggling into the crook of his neck.

Zayn hugged back, squeezing tight for a few minutes before Harry mumbled "Zayn?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you kiss me now?" 

Zayn could feel the heat from Harry's cheeks as he asked, and he laughed softly. "Course, baby." He said softly.

Harry sat upright, missing Zayns body heat immediately  he was like a furnace. Harry stared down at his lap, nervous, until he felt Zayns hand on his jaw, his thumb brushing just under his cheekbone.

He blinked up at Zayn, who was smiling at him encouragingly. "Don't be nervous okay? If you get uncomfortable or don't like it just stop yeah?" 

Harry nodded and took a deep breath as Zayn leaned in. Zayns lips brushed his softly at first, resting there letting Harry get used to it. Then, he kissed him more firm, pulling Harry closer with a hand on his hip. After a few moments of their mouths moving together slowly, Harry parted his lips hesitantly, and Zayn took the opportunity to lick into his mouth right away. He figured out Harry liked when he kitten licked at the roof of his mouth or tongue by the breathy sighs he would let out. 

Eventually Zayn pulled back, not wanting to take things too far, and Harry absolutely beamed at him, lighting up. "Like it?" He asked, grinning.

"Mhmm." Harry hummed, pressing a hard peck to Zayns lips, then rested their foreheads together.

Zayn decided to spend the night, he'd make an excuse for Louis if he had too. They cuddled all night and Zayn told Harry how beautiful he was and called him as many pet names as he could just too see him blush. 

Harry giggled happily when Zayn changed his name to 'My beautiful boy ♥' in his phone, and Harry changed Zayns too 'My Amazing Boyfriend ♥'. It was completely cheesy and lame, but neither cared. They were just happy to have each other.


End file.
